


My captain, my king - part II

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: After Aragorn’s returning, the trio decide to make the best out of, possibly, their last night together.





	

With a heavy heart, you watched as the last of men came through Helm’s Deep’s gates, wishing to see the one you hoped was among them.

He was not.

You let out a broken sigh, your heart sinking in your chest.

“We must not lose hope, Y/N. He will return,” Boromir said on your left, his arm circling around your waist. His voice was unshaken, sure and steady and you held onto his words, hoping against hope that he would be right.

When you were approached by Rohan’s riders, both Aragorn and Boromir had showed their protectiveness towards you, shielding you from unknown men with their bodies and weapons prepared to attack. Only when Aragorn recognized Eomer, King Theoden’s nephew, he allowed you to calm down, yet you noticed how blond-haired rider looked at you and both men.

For a moment you had thought he despised you for such an ill relationship. Neither one of your three even admitted to what kind of bond you shared, knowing that Legolas or Gimli would not understand, not at first at least. It was evident that you were close to each other, but you never spoke of it.

But Rohan’s riders saw it. however, as a sign of respect or maybe shame, they didn’t utter a word and you were grateful for that. You weren’t eager to be labeled as a harlot but their gazes at you were clear.

It all changed when you saved King Theoden from the darkness his wicked advisor set upon him. Gandalf arrived, bathed in white light and your heart was filled with hope again.

Which was taken away yet again, as soon as you departed to Helm’s Deep and Aragorn was considered fallen on your way there. You and Boromir came as one of the first ones, waiting for the rest. Legolas and Gimli arrived unharmed but Aragorn was badly injured and said to be death.

It broke your heart.

“I only wish to see him again, before the battle starts,” you murmured, laying your head on Boromir’s shoulder and he pulled you closer to him.

“Worry not, he will return,” Boromir stated again, the certainty in his tone making you smile weakly.

“You seem very sure.”

“That’s because I am. We have not seen his body, therefore he is not dead. I do not believe in it.”

“I am so fortunate to have you by my side, son of Gondor,” you gave him a small smile, your eyes hinted with warmth and affection and Boromir leaned in to place a kiss on your forehead.

“Do you want to go to armory now? To take your mind off of it?” he proposed, looking at you fondly and you nodded, taking his hand when he offered it.

Together, you walked through narrow corridors, down and up many stairs until you entered the vast room, already full of men of various ages. You pitied the older ones, who had to stand and fight again as well as the young ones, who would live the horrors of war at such a young age. It was not fair, giving up their lives before they even began.

Everything that might be of any use was gathered there – swords, bows and arrows, hauberks and helmets and your eyes scanned the weapons carefully, ready to pick up whatever you might need.

Gimli was standing in the corner, seemingly confused as to why there was no hauberk proper for him.

“Do you require help, master Gimli?” you asked, approaching him but the Dwarf only grimaced and scoffed.

“Even the smallest are too big for a dwarf! What fool prepared them only for Men?”

“I do believe it’s because there was no dwarf in Helm’s Deep before. You are simply the very first one to be armoring here.”

“Are you capable of shortening it, lady Y/N?” Gimli inquired quietly, appearing to be ashamed of asking such a question and you smiled softly at him, taking the hauberk he was holding.

“I will do my best, Gimli,” you promised and Gimli bowed his head with gratefulness evident on his face. You headed out of the room and, after telling Boromir where he could find you, you went to your chamber.

It was large – you chose it, having in mind that you would share with two men. It seemed too cold and too empty now, but you hoped that when Boromir would come for the night, it would turn to be more welcoming.

You sat on the edge of the bed after you lit couple of candles to provide yourself a light. You fished out a dagger from your bag and started loosening links to made the hauberk more comfortable for a dwarf. It would take you long enough and would be tiring enough to grant you sleep, without much thinking of loss of Aragorn.

Oh, how you wished he would be here!

Minutes had passed, turning into hours and when evening came you were almost done with your work. You heard a commotion outside, yet you didn’t come out to find out what it was about. You thought that most likely some troops arrived, to aid you in the time of need, which was joyous but didn’t matter to you.

An hour later you were done and so you folded the hauberk and put your dagger aside, stepping out of the room to find Gimli and check if you had to shorten it more. You assumed he was in the hall, feasting with other men before the battle. You didn’t feel like joining the merriment – despite Boromir’s sureness you were mourning Aragorn, wanting to be prepared for the worst.

A man ran pass you and you frowned, wondering what got him so excited. Joyous screams rang though the air, happy cries were shouted yet you could not understand why. It felt inappropriate to be so gleeful when one of your lovers was gone.

“Y/N!” you heard before you noticed Legolas running towards you. “Y/N, he is back! Aragorn is back!”

You froze, not registering what he had just said. How was that possible when everyone had write Aragorn off?

“He is well, Y/N, he is well,” Legolas reached you and beamed and only then his words sunk in.

“He’s returned?” you asked in a weak voice, tears pricking at your eyes and Legolas nodded, tilting his head.

“Come with me and see for yourself,” he ushered and you eagerly did so, following him as he led you into the hall.

Aragorn was standing there, surrounded by riders of Rohan. Boromir was stood next to him, his hand placed on Aragorn’s shoulder. When Boromir spotted you, he leaned to Aragorn and whispered something to him.

The latter turned around and you felt your knees buckle. It was really him, your Aragorn, alive and well. It felt like a dream and you covered your mouth with your hand, muffling a sob.

Legolas took the hauberk from your grip quickly, giving Aragorn space as he rushed to you and pulled you into a tight hug.

“I thought I’d never see you again,” you whined, wrapping your arms around his frame, with a relief listening to strong beating of his heart as you pressed your head against his chest.

“As did I. It is so good to see you, Y/N, so good…”

“Shall we celebrate? Once the two of you are done here, will you come to our chamber?” you asked, looking between Aragorn and Boromir, both men gazing at you with affection.

“We could not refuse such an offer, Y/N.”

“We’ll have our drinks and join you soon, my lady,” Borormir added with a sparkle in his eyes and you rose on your feet to kiss Aragorn’s cheek before you left them to continue the feast.

You needed to ready yourself for the night.

Once you came to your chamber, you drew yourself a bathe. It was a luxury you rarely had a chance to enjoy during the journey so, having an opportunity, you spent quite a while in warm water, covering your body with soap.

After that, you dried your skin and brushed your hair, wondering what to put on yourself. At last, you decided that there was no point in wearing anything – you would be stripped off of your clothes as soon as your men stepped in.

Just as you laid comfortably on the big bed, the door creaked open and Aragorn entered the room, followed by Boromir. You greeted them with a smile, spreading yourself some more.

“What a view…” Aragorn mumbled, looking utterly awestruck while Boromir only grinned, eyeing your bare form greedily.

“Mind taking care of our sweet girl while I bathe?” Aragorn asked and not waiting for an answer he rushed to bathroom, his eyes sliding over your body when he walked around the bed.

You shivered under both men’ gazes, impatient to finally enjoy them both.

Meanwhile, Boromir got rid of his clothes, tossing them carelessly onto the floor and once naked, he climbed on the bed, settling between your parted legs and put his hands on your hips, hovering above you.

“What do you wish to feel the most, Y/N?”

“Your lips, my captain,” you pleaded and he eagerly gladly obliged, claiming your lips in a passionate kiss that made your head spin instantly. You felt an ale on his tongue, reveled in a way his mouth moved perfectly against yours, in a way his hands seemed to be everywhere at once and a rush of desire coursed through you, stopping in your core.

Boromir parted from your lips but only to attach his to your neck and then chest, showering your heated skin with open mouthed kisses. Your fingers tangled into his hair, leading him lower and lower until he looked up at you from between your legs.

You trembled, feeling his hot breath against your clit.

The sweet torture lasted few seconds more before Boromir licked a long stripe across your folds, humming at your taste. You rolled your head back, arching your back as he began flickering his tongue against your clitoris, sending jolts of pleasure through your body.

Your moans filled the room and when Aragorn stepped out of the bathroom he felt himself harden only at the sounds  you were making.

You found yourself on the edge – you were so close, so very close and you were about to welcome your bliss when Boromir’s lips were gone. Whimpering sadly, you opened your eyes to find both men grinning wickedly at you.

They changed positions – Aragorn was now positioned between your legs, his hard erection being lined up at your entrance and he glided his cock over your slit, coating himself in your juices. Boromir shifted to your side and so you propped yourself on your elbows, gazing up at him.

You opened your mouth for him and Aragorn’s jaw dropped as he watched Boromir’s dick sliding into your lips.

He recovered quickly, however, and in next moment he eased inside you, eliciting a low mewl from you, which sent delicious vibrations onto Boromir’s member, who growled from the depth of his throat at the sensation.

Aragorn gave you a moment to adjust to his length, which you used to give Boromir as much pleasure as you could. You flattened your tongue against the underside of his dick, bobbing your head slowly. You knew that pleasuring Boromir this way would drive him crazy and so you did your best to please him as you hollowed your cheeks around the head of his cock. It made him growl again, a clear evidence that his end was near.

Meanwhile, Aragorn started to move in and out of you, his thrusts slow yet deep. You were already sensitive thanked to Boromir’s expert tongue and when you moaned again the latter jerked his hips, sliding further into your mouth and you prepared yourself for his cum.

His hot seed filled your mouth and you swallowed what he offered, licking him clean before he collapsed on the pillows next to you.

Having your full attention, Aragorn slammed his hips powerfully into yours, squeezing a high pitched cry from you as your back shot up. He grunted, repeating his move, pulling out of you almost entirely before he pumped back in, quickening his pace with every thrust.

You were aware neither of you would last long with such an erratic rhythm so when Boromir’s fingers found your clit, you could only succumb to both men’s ministrations and give in to the pleasure they were giving you.

Three, four, five more pushes and your climax hit you, making you writhe uncontrollably and cry out their names as you walls contracted around Aragorn’s cock. With an animalistic roar he came undone, too, emptying himself deep inside you.

You were peppered with kisses, both men’s beards tickling you which caused you to giggle. opening your eyes, your reached for them, bringing them close to you.

“This may be our last night.”

“Always the optimist, Y/N,” Aragorn jested as he kissed your lips and you whimpered into his mouth.

“I only say we should enjoy each other’s company while we can.”

“I say, we most definitely will,” Boromir declared, much to your delight.

And so, the three of you did as said, losing yourselves in one another’s closeness.


End file.
